fightingcharsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo-Dio
Neo-Dio is the result of the fusion betwen Neo Geegus and Dio. Holding a grudge against Hanzou Hattori for its defeat, Neo-Dio swears to defeat him this time. Dio had absorbed Neo Geegus in order to regain her strength after her first defeat. Neo Geegus was surprised at first, but became comfortable with their new body as time went on and their mind now shares the same body. Neo-Dio remained inside the destroyed headquarters of Damned inside the Earth until his time to strike arrives. Now better developed and self-proclaimed "Ultimate Life Form", presumably even invincible and more important than Nature, it returns to exact revenge and make all humans bow before him. It still wishes for a good fight, seeking the one who defeated it as Dio: Hanzou. Neo-Dio gets a new ally in the form of Julius Carn. Neo-Dio interrupted Zeus' fight by stabbing him with his blades impaled and leaving him to die in order to fight against Hanzou Hattori. When Neo-Dio is beaten, it realizes its no longer the ultimate being, but a mere mortal. Dio returns to nothing alongside Zeus' crumbling castle, but is sure to visit the world again. Zeus' henchman Ryofu turns on him and tries to force both Zeus and Neo-Dio to serve him. Movie star Kim Dragon makes a movie out of the events named Dragon vs Neo-Dio, another success. Another improved version of Geegus named Geo Geegus appears in the game Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting. Game Appearances * World Heroes Perfect - FInal Boss and playable character * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - Possible Final Boss and playable character Trivia * Dio's appearance and attacks are inspired by numerous characters created by the mangaka Hirohiko Araka, namely Baoh (from the series of same name), Kars, Santana and Dio Brando from the manga Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Many of Neo-Dio's acts and quotes are references to moments of the series, like his boast of being the "Ultimate Life Form' and the "WRY" battle cry. His body morphs in a semi-liquid fashion ala T-1000 (from the Terminator 2 film). * His name means "New God" in Italian and is ironically spelled similarly to Neo Geo. * Various of his shapeshifting aren't good looking, even though he only uses them in some attacks. Using this power, he can transform the upper part of his body into a dragon with reptilian head and arms, as well as growing wings on his back. * Jack the Ripper mentions in one of his win quotes that he doesn't like Rasputin, Mudman and Neo-Dio's blood, wondering what Neo-Dio eats to have such a lousy blood * In World Heroes Perfect, Neo-Dio will interrupt the fight with Zeus no matter if the player wins or loses. * As Dio, she's grey and purple. But as Neo-Dio, he's yellow with orange. However, Neo-Dio's appearance in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum is similar to Dio but has the name of Neo-Dio. * Neo Geegus appears in some of Neo-Dio's attacks in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Gallery Category:Fusion Category:World Heroes Perfect Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:Alien Category:Cyborg Category:Shapeshifter